Just Another Normal Day
by ObsessiveChii
Summary: I guess you can say that this is from Heero's POV...


A Day at School ****

A Day at School

Heero was walking down the main hall at the high school he currently attended before morning classes. He looked around, and noticed that Relena, Dorothy, and Duo were nowhere around. He sighed in relief, happy to be alone for at least a few minutes.

"Heero-chan!" Relena yelled out, seeing him walking down the hall alone. She ran to catch up.

"Damnit," Heero muttered, not caring if she heard him or not. All he wanted was a few minutes of peace and quiet, but he couldn't even get that.

"Heero-chan, did you happen to remember if we have any tests today?" Relena asked, like she hadn't heard a thing. Heero didn't answer, but she continued on anyway, "I think we have one in biology…"

Heero let out another sigh and kept walking, knowing that the girl beside him would stick to him like glue for yet another day…

Meanwhile…

The shout of "MAXWELL!" could be heard all over the school. As usual, Duo had found an interesting way for people to know he was there. This time he'd hacked into the computer system and put up 'Shinigami can hack, and just destroyed the Novell network…' onto the main website.

Students watched with amusement on their faces as he was hauled off for another few days in detention. As he was practically being drug there—Hildie running after him—he saw Heero walking down the hall, with Relena keeping step.

"Hey Heero!" He yelled out, waving as best as he could.

Heero sighed for a third time, watched calmly as Relena got lost in the crowd, and he got his few minutes of peace.

**

Quatre and Trowa pulled up to the school, and noticed that Duo was being drug off to the detention area, which was held in a building behind the school.

**

Wufei got to school just as the first bell rang, and missed the morning "activities", as usual.

**

Dorothy pulled up in her huge yellow car right after the late bell rang, purposely late, "I'd hate to be early to this dump," she mumbled, stepping out, and walking off to class.

******

At 9:45 the bell rang to end first period, and everyone began bombarding the hallways, eager to talk to their friends, get food, and be general idiots for ten minutes. Duo was still in detention. 

"Awe man, can't I _go_ yet?" he whined.

"You hacked into the school system. We can get you expelled for that, so no, you cannot go," the attendant said matter-of-factly.

"Damn this hell-hole," Duo muttered to himself, "How come hacking is a crime, anyway? I didn't even screw anyone out of millions of dollars!"

**

Outside, Heero, Quatre, and Trowa were calmly talking. Heero took glances all around him every few seconds, knowing that when Relena showed up, he'd have to run for it. 'Damn that bimbo brat', he thought to himself.

Dorothy showed up instead. She saw the three bishonens sitting at a table, and _ran _over, not caring if she wasn't wanted. "Hi boys," she chirped, with a scary-looking smile on her face.

Quatre smiled, refusing to be mean to anyone, "_Ohayoo gozaimas, Dorothy_." His voice sounded a little strained with the common courtesy, though.

**

Relena watched Dorothy as she unsuspectingly kept _her_ Heero busy, so he wouldn't see her sneaking up. She walked over, and proceeded to glomp Heero with a huge hug.

Instantly, Heero cursed to himself for watching Dorothy when he should have been looking out for Relena, and calmly got her off of him. "_Omae o Korosu_," he stated calmly, in his monotone-of-a-voice. 'If she keeps this up, I really will kill her. Oh well, at least Duo will be away from me for a few days, so I only have to worry about the two girls.'

As usual, Relena pretended not to hear his comment. "Heero, can I see your geometry notes?" she asked him, trying to start up a conversation.

Quatre shot Heero a pitiful look, and he and Trowa got up to leave, "Heero, Trowa and I need to get to class early. I wanted to ask our teacher about a problem in geometry." He waved, "Ja-ne."

Heero sighed, and stood up, just as Relena was fixing to glomp him again. She stumbled, and Heero tried his best to keep his stone face. He walked away, with Relena trailing about ten feet behind, trying to make herself inconspicuous. As soon as he reached a corner, he walked around it, and then started running. By the time Relena turned the corner, he was out of the building.

Wufei was walking to class when he saw Heero come walking down—hands in the pockets of his jeans, and his head staring at the ground. Wufei fell into step with the boy. "Let me guess, the crazy _onna_ was following you around again?"

Heero glanced up, "_Hai_."

Wufei smiled to himself, and thought, 'At least I don't have some wacko _onna_ all over me every second of the day'.

**

Duo sighed as the bell to lunch rang. He was hungry, and he missed not being able to see Hildie or Heero. Just then, the teacher said, "I have to go to a meeting, and there will be a sub in here for the rest of the day. Bye now." He left, and Duo grinned.

He looked around at the room without a teacher in it, got up, and walked out. It wouldn't matter if they caught him or not. He was in enough trouble, so skipping wouldn't add a crap-load more. The braided-boy ran off to the lunchroom.

**

Hildie sat down outside, as usual. She missed Duo. The boy was always in trouble, either at detention or in the principal's office. She sighed, and started eating lunch.

A minute or two later, Heero walked out of the lunchroom, with Duo on one side, and Relena on the other. Hildie looked up, hearing Duo.

"It was simple to get outta detention. That _baka_ of a teacher left the room." He sat down beside Hildie, "Hey."

Hildie smiled, "I see you snuck out of detention…"

"Duo, you're a delinquent," Relena stated flatly. She really did not like the boy, and thought he was just trouble.

"And you're a snobby brat," Duo replied. The feeling was mutual with him as well. Both of them despised each other. He gave Relena the finger, and she shut up.

Heero sighed and sat down, ready to endure a looong lunch. Eventually, the rest of the group got there. Quatre and Trowa tried to carry on a normal conversation with everyone, but it was a failed attempt, as always. Too many of the people despised each other.

**

As soon as school was over, Heero was once again brought under the traumatazation of three people fighting over him. He sighed as all three walked up, and said "Heero-chan!" at the same time.

He sighed again. It had been a very long day. And it would be exactly the same the next day. And the next day. And the next day…

****

~ END ~

I wrote this in about an hour, because I was bored. I think it turned out okay.

Read and Review

Ja-ne, minna!


End file.
